ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Killed Badfic
Killed badfic is a list of badfics that the assorted denizens of the PPC have dealt with. All fics, especially previous inhabitants of the list of claimed badfic, are to have links to the original story and the original summary and rating where possible, as well as a link to the mission itself. This is to satisfy the masochistic tendencies of some of our members (especially the ones who insist on reading C***b***n multiple times). Older missions, such as those of the Original Series, need not have links or summaries as they may not be possible to find. Did you just finish a mission? Please go to Posting New Mission Reports to learn how to update the wiki! Crossovers *The Alliance - M rated - Chronicles of Narnia x Lord of the Rings. ** Susan had to marry the King of Mirkwood to save Narnia from the marauding giants. It was Peter's greatest idea. Oneshot. Rated M for a reason. Susan/Legolas ** Mission by User:Sedri. *Anakin Skywalker & the Jedi's Gem - K+ rated - Harry Potter x Star Wars. ** The events of the Harry Potter series unfold in the Star Wars universe, starring Anakin Skywalker as Harry Potter, ObiWan Kenobi as Ron Weasley and Padmé Amidala as Hermione Granger. ** Mission by Tawaki * The Dark Side - T Rated - Fullmetal Alchemist x Warcraft. ** Edward and Alphonse fall into Azoroth, after being captured Edward's a Death Knight. Now he must work with the Argent Dawn to get home, and to find Aru. ** Mission by Agents Brightbeard and Barid (APD), and Supernumerary and Ilraen (DIC). * Halloween - K+ Rated - The West Wing x Buffy the Vampire Slayer x Star Wars. ** The youngest Bartlet daughter OC goes to visit a friend on Halloween. A friend who happens to live in Sunnydale, CA. ** Mission by Agents Alec Trevelyan and Kitty Callahan. * Harry Potter and the Dragonriders of Pern - probably K+ rated - Harry Potter x Dragonriders of Pern. ** By a potion gone wrong, those dead are found alive. Dragons fly, lifelong bonds are made, and evil finally vanquished. AU HG, RHr, SBRL RL is female, FYI ** Original fic deleted. ** Mission by Nume and Ilraen (with Nurse Jenni and a few sundry others). *'Lost' **Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard and his team find themselves walking through the stargate into a world very different to others they have encountered. After nearly being taken prisoners they decide to help middle earth before trying to get home. ** Original fic deleted. **Mission by Miah and Cali *Naruto Meets Harry Potter - T rated- Naruto x Harry Potter. **DISCLAIMER: i do NOT own harry potter. The Naruto gang gets an assignment from tsunade to protect harry potter and that they'll be staying at the school for 12 yrs. Please rate!my 1st fic, and i MUST know to comtinue or not! **Mission by Adagio. *Peter's Drastic Change by malfoy'sbabygirl - T rated, Narnia x The O.C. x Twilight **Narnia O.C. xover:Summer left the O.C. because of a vimpire attack,and being california it's too sunny.she findes herself in the past.she's been very lonley and looking for love.she goes to a train station and can't keep her eyes off someone. xpemmerx **Mission by Sedri *The Ring of Artemis by Brown Eyed Girl17 - M rated, Tamora Pierce x LotR. **Tamora Pierce Xover Three rings for the elven kings, seven for the dwarf lords, nine for the mortal men doomed to die, one for the darklord on his dark throne all the rings were destroyed except one. LegolasOC **Mission by Rose/Ross Anime and Manga Bleach * Flames, Wind and a Struggling Student - T rated. ** Kanami hates being weak. Unfortunately, it's hard to ignore when you're blind. Harder still to keep it a secret. Especially when rumors are already being spread of a "Second Prodigy." Kanami simply ignores them. She's busy enough being an academy student. ** Mission by Serra. Card Captor Sakura *Sarah-Chan's fic - T rated (but near to M) - Italian - WARNING: Background page in Urple. **''Two Sues decide that Tomoeda is the right place to have a love story in, completely unrelated to any sort of canon.'' **Mission by Sergio Turbo. Digimon *Tears Don't Fall - T rated. **Based On The Song by Bullet For My Valentine. When Sora's parents constantly fight and ignore her daily, who will she turn to for help? or will she even find someone? TO BE REVISED ** Mission by DirtyCommie. Fruits Basket *Ice - T rated **Yuki and Kyo are the two best ice-dancers the world has ever seen. Yuki is abused by Akito, Kyo is a lonely cursed neko. What will happen one fateful night when the two meet in the rink? KyoXYuki,ShiXAki,ToriXAya-attempted suicde, angsty...the usual X **Mission by anamia Fullmetal Alchemist * The Dying Flame ** Mission by Lasa and Montbretia. Naruto * Love Me Hate Me, Kiss Me Kill Me - K+ rated. ** I was a spirit of preternatural flesh. Detached, unchangeable, empty. I was cold emotionless,distant, all the things most people would never wish to be. I was tired i never wanted to face sunlight, until that sunlight changed form. GarraxOC ** Mission by Adagio. Fic edited slightly after mission completed. Rurouni Kenshin *Destiny Leads To Drama - T rated. ** Kenshin,Kaoru,and Tomoe are high school seniors.The three characters and the others tries to realize their true destiny.Kaoru,is madly in love with Kenshin.But,Kenshin and Tomoe are madly in love with eacother.Will,Kaoru be too late? **Mission by Adagio. Film The Dark Knight Trilogy *The Joker's Destini (sic) - M rated. ** Destini is a happy girl, seventeen, living on her own.The Joker is a twisted villain. Everyone has a history&secrets even the happiest of people can be sad, especially Destini. On top of her emotional battles, how will she handle being The Jokers hostage? **Mission by Tawaki How to Train Your Dragon *The Girl And Her Dragon - T rated. **Hiccup's daughter Kana feels lonely and upset about not being a Viking until she meets a lonely Night Fury and their lives change as a strong friendship begins. ** Mission by Derik and Earwig - written by Neshomeh. Indiana Jones * Indiana Jones and the lost Relic - Rated K+. ** "After last crusade, Indiana embarks on a quest he never imagined could happen...again. The Ark of the Covenant has been stolen. Now it is up to Indiana and a feisty 15 year old girl to get them back!" ** Mission by Kitty Callahan and Alec Trevelyan - written by Chatvert. Jurassic Park * Bungle in the Jungle - Rated Adult++ ** The second part of my now called "Horny Dinos" series. Lex and a raptor. Yay! M/F, Beast, Gen, Het, Minor, N/C, Oral, Ped, PWP ** Mission by Trojie, Pads and Oscar * Jungle Fever - Rated Adult+ ** A horny raptor finds Tim and guess what?, hes male Anal, Beast, Language, Lemon, List, Oral, PWP, Rim ** Mission by Trojie, Pads and Oscar. * Jungle Terror - Rated Adult++ ** Something I thought up in my free time. This is where Lex gets lost in the jungle in Jurassic Park, and she is found by some horny compys. When she gets that "calm feeling" I refer to a statement in the book. F/M , Beast, MC, Minor, N/C, Oral, Ped, PWP ** Mission by Trojie, Pads and Oscar. The Land Before Time * Land Before Time: Littlefoot x Cera - by LBTWriter: M rated. (Legendary Badfic) ** This story DOES contain material some may find inappropriate. This is basically a love story about Littlefoot and Cera that contains love scenes generally considered inappropriate for younger audiences. Limited explicit love making scenes. ** Mission 1: Chapters 1-32 by Trojie. ** Mission 2: Chapter 33 by Pads and Trojie. ** Mission 3: Chapter 34 by Pads and Trojie. ** Mission 4: Chapter 35 by Pads and Trojie. ** Though the fic remains unfinished, it has been deleted from ff.net, and so is considered well and truly killed. Over the Hedge * Jack - by OrneryTexan: M rated. ** Caught during a food heist, RJ and the gang are plunged into something beyond anyones nightmare. Not for the feint of heart. ** Mission by Laburnum. Pirates of the Caribbean * Caribbean Bell - T rated. ** The Swann Family cares only about, ritches, and keeping a good family name, never to get themselves tangled up in pirates, even disowning a daughter.When Pirates take the other daughter will the Swanns remain cold? Does Will love Elizabeth? ** Mission by Araeph. * Maria - T rated ** Story has been deleted/lost. ** Mission by A. Gallowglass and Lena Montrose Sherlock Holmes (2009) *High Sex - Adult+ Rated. **Watson finds Holmes wasted in the bathtub and goes to put him in bed, but Holmes has other ideas. NSFW probably NSFB rapefic **Mission by Kelok and Unger. *Pea Souper of the Damned - NC-17 rated (not sure why it is NC-17, but this was the original rating). (link goes to Google Docs backup of original fic, as original is no longer available. Parts are still labeled, but are in one continuous document. Part IV is NSFW/NSFB due to bizarrely described Bad Slash) **A strange illness sweeps London and turns the city's population into a mass of mindless, ravenous cannibals. Holmes and Watson must once again rely on each other for their very survival **Mission Part 1 Part 2 by Kelok and Unger. *Satan's Alley - NC-17 rated NSFW/NSFB **Priest Holmes is hiding a dark secret. Luckily, Dark!Watson likes dark stuff. RIDICULOUS AU PORN. Warning: You'll probably go to hell if you read it. ***That warning was by the author--not added by me. This story includes Rape is Love. **Mission by Kelok and Unger. *The Most Important Person in his Life - T rated. **Holmes comes home severly hurt. Watson helps him and this leads to something more. terrible at summaries. rated T just to be safe. possibly M later chapters I'm not sure **Mission Part 1 Part 2 by Kelok and Unger. *Turtles - K+ rated. ** Two teenage girls find themselves very unhappy with Professor James Moriarty and take matters into their own hands with two turtles, rope, and the ability to make fire. **Mission by Kelok and Unger. *When gods wish to punish us - K+ Rated. **You should take care of what you wish, and Sherlock Holmes is going to learn it in the hard way. Sadly, it's too late, specially for Watson. Shwatsonlock. Slash. Angst **Mission by Kelok and Unger. Star Trek * (Look at me) Looking in your eyes - Rated NC-17 ** Slumping down, Bones mumbled into Jims' chest. "s'fuckin' good for a kid" ~ this is the first time I’ve written in this fandom, so apologies if things are slightly off. m/m relationship; light bondage; vague spoilers for new Star Trek film ** Mission by Trojie and Pads. * The CMOs Daughter - Rated T ** Someone once dared him to do better and it has made all the difference. When he has the opportunity to do the same for someone else, he can only hope they are as stubborn as he once was. ** Mission by Sedri and Marsha. Star Wars *Deez by Shlee_Verde ** COMPLETE 7 years pre-TPM, Darth Maul is on a mission that will determine the success of Sidious' plot. His paired with his lover, the Sith apprentice Deez. Together they must kill to interfering Jedi............... DM/OC. No slash. No Mary Sue. ** Killed by Cavan Shenn and Rilwen Shadowflame. *Windwalker: First Test by Snapegirlkmf - K+ rated ** Raised as a soldier, Kyra discovers she is heir the Force & must seek the only person who can train her--Qui Gon Jinn, her father, who never knew she existed! Also includes young Obi-Wan. AU pre-Phantom Menace. ** Mission, part one and Misson, part two by Ugolino *Eternal Balance - K+ rated. **COMPLETED! Two thousand years ago, a being was created from both darkness and light to alter future events and prevent the rise of the empire. Can she help the chosen one finally bring balance to the galaxy or lead him farther into the darkness? AnakinOC **Mission by Tawaki Sweeney Todd * As Our Worlds Collide - by MyHeartsHonor ** Mission by Tia Giltine and Car'rok. * Rope - by industrialdoom ** Warnings: rape, sadism, torture, blood, violence ** Mission by Stormsong and Skyfire. Van Helsing *Moon's Daughter by Artemis_Diana_Lupina ** A girl named Nicole has just found out from her father that she is a werewolf, or will be one anyways. As she's struggling to understand all the things happening to her, her father disappears. She must learn about her heritage and meet many new faces alon ** Killed by Vander Lorren and Therese Martin. Literature 1984 * Will you still be Human? ** when the nagging, beating, and pain stop...Will you still be human? What if Emmanuel Goldstein had a daughter that still lived in Oceania and Big brother hadn't been around for as long as most think. This is her story. ** Mission by JulyFlame. Abhorsen * Nightblade: Tale of a Hunter - T rated. ** Ileana is the daughter of Lirael, but she is no Abhorsen, Remembrancer, or Clayr. Her path is one not tread for centuries, one that will make her a legend, and may well cause her death... ** Mission by Adagio. *Sorceress - Rating unknown. Claimed by Makari. **Reporter's (not author's) summary: Levaberial, known as Levy or Ria, is a necromancer. She kicks Abhorsen arse. Weird femmeslashy relationship with the Abhorsen. She has emerald (amythest rimmed sic) eyes and "blood red locks of blue streaked hair." She occasionally forgets to capitalize the names of the bells. Her dead ex-girlfriend Alirse had to be banished beyond the Ninth Gate by Levaberial-Sue herself *angst* for which purpose 'Sue walks beyond said Ninth Gate and survives. **Mission by Makari *Demanding by Lady Patience - M rated. **It began at a party... Lirael x Ellimere, adult, oneshot **Mission by Rose/Ross Black Stallion * The Race Of His Life - T Rated. ** I was really bored so I thought that I should write a story about The Black Stallion. Why not The Black Stallion novels are the best. In my Opinion. This Story starts Out in USA and Ends Up In Brittan. ** Mission by Anity. The Bourne Trilogy * The Bourne Believer - K+ Rated. ** Set at the end of The Bourne Identity, Bourne finds a friend in a 12 yr old girl who believes that Bourne isn't at fault for his actions. She is determined to help him and she becomes Bourne's sidekick! Bad summary, better story! ** Mission by Kitty Callahan and Alec Trevelyan - written by Chatvert. The Chronicles of Narnia * Fighting Emotions - T rated. ** The four rulers of the golden hall are gone and now a new witch has taken over Narnia. The Pevensies are back, but this time four modern American siblings are with them. This time they will defeat the witch and stay in Narnia forever or a love will be los ** Mission by Tawaki. * How to Remember the Signs - rated Adult++ ** Aslan helps Pole to remember the four signs, M/F, Beastiality (Beast)(Furs), Semi-Non-consensual (NC) (N/C), Virgin, Humiliation (Humil), Minor (I think). ** Mission by Trojie and Pads. * Midnight Visitor - NC-17 rated. ** Edmund watched him and waited for him to take what he needed. Unbet'ed so all mistakes are mine. Comments are most welcome. ** Mission by Trojie and Pads. * Mirror Mirror - rated Adult+ ** Edmund and Tumnus are not friends. Slash, Angst, Oral, Anal ** Mission by Trojie and Pads. *Princess of Narnia - T rated ** While riding in the forest Caspian comes across a hot tempered Princess who he later finds out is staying at his castle. With personalities that collide will love blossom or will they just end up annoying each other. Caspian/OC ** Mission by Tawaki *Running for love - M rated ** Meet peony you average girl, nothing ever happens in her life, until she stumbles her way into a certain Princes life. Caspian/Oc ** Mission by Tawaki * The two boys - Adult++ rated. ** Shasta and Corin talk over some stuff. M/M ** Mission by Trojie and Pads. *Wedding Night Adult ++ ** I only do Hermione and Severus stories from Harry Potter but I thought what the hell lets try a narnia story and see what I came with and this what I can up with. This my first Tumnus and Lucy story so please be kind. I do not own tumuns and Lucy C.S. Lewis does. This is also un beta so if any one want to beta this for me let me know. I went back Tumnus name **Mission by Trojie and Pads * What Happens in Narnia stays in Narnia - by peridotgem, rated NC-17. ** Mission by Trojie and Pads. * The White Witches deal - rated Adult++ ** lucy gets her wish answered by the white witch... her wish to fuck her sister that is F/F, Moresome, Other, Preg, Trans, Yuri ** Mission by Trojie and Pads. Discworld * A Promise to be Kept - by Atrophy-Conception: K+ rated. ** Death hires a young woman, struggling to keep the land her father left to her in his will, to redecorate his house so it appears more human. This is an attempt at Romance between an Anthropomorphic Personification and an Original character. ** Mission in two parts by July and Library, with a little help and a lot of interference from Trojie and Pads. * Out In The Rain - by Egleriel: T rated. ** A songfic in two parts. Angua finally decides to leave AnkhMorpork, but Carrot's reaction is... unexpected... ** Mission by Trojie and Pads. * Teatime Punished - M rated. ** carcer/teatime, implied carcer/sam/havelock ** Mission by Trojie and Pads. * What the Cat Dragged in - by Bard Kayna. ** Mission by Kayla Richards and Teek Virtanen. Dragons in our Midst *A DIOM Fanfic (in four segments). Claimed by Tawaki ** Mission by Tawaki] Earth's Children *Life With the Mammoth Hunters. By cuddlebear992. **When Abigail and Lane wake up in the Ice Age they wander around hopping to find people. When they find people whom call themselves the Mammoth Hunters Abigail realizes they are in her books. What will happen to Abigail and Lane with the Lion Camp? **Abigail and Lane died, that's what happened. Killed by Cassie Young, Nat Freidar and Kelvin Talathion. Good Omens * Fine Lines ** Mission by Gypsy and Katie Cray. Harry Potter * avala black An American at Hogwarts - K+ rated. Claimed by E. Wilder **Avala black is the daughter of Sirius black. What happens when both harry and ron fall in love with her? it tears their friendship apart! Read and review plz! HP/OC! The first chapter's an overview of her Sue. **Mission by Riddick and Asher * Bottled Feelings - M rated. ** Luna and Hermione finaly share there feelings. Luna x Hermione. Femslash. Lemon. REVIEWS PLEASE! ** Mission by Trojie and Pads. *The Christian At Hogwarts by Serena S Snape **(UPDATE: CHAPTER SEVEN) A young Christian girl gets the letter from Hogwarts, and finds herself swept into a world she doesn't want to be in. **Mission by Laburnum * Dreams - T rated. ** Snarry oneshot, mpreg - this is my first time writing mpreg so please be nice! Rated T for mature themes. ** Mission by Oscar and Iza. * Defenses - T rated. ** There is a new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. She's beautiful, and the most talented Auror of the century. Harry and Ron are crazy for her. Hermione and Ginny are jealous and play matchmaker: Setting her up with Severus Snape. ** Removed by Mazarun and Wade. * Extending the Family - R rated. ** Challenge: 108. Remus and Sirius want a child/puppy of their own. ** Mission by Pads and Oscar * Family Ties - T rated. ** Snape's niece arrives at Hogwarts. She is wounded and near death. She is saying that his daughter is alive. ** Mission by Nume and Ilraen. *Hand Maidens by Nerd Slut **AU Impreg Harry and Ron are transformed into girls by and strange light and are transported to a strange new world. What happens when a girl tries to get their help in her escape plan. R&R. Harry Ron and Draco are OOC. Flames ok **Mission parts 1, 2, and 3 by Laburnum *Harry Potter and the Weapon of Atlantis. - T rated. ** The Governors of Atlantis designed him for conquest, built him as an engine of war, and used as an invincible power. Seven hundred thousand years later, he was sealed away by the four founders of Hogwarts. But after only a thousand years, he was released. ** Mission by Tawaki *Horse Goddesses and Magic Schools dont mix by hpdjluver - T rated. ** Siris, the Goddess of Horses, is a gorgeous new student at Hogwarts. Unfortunately, she hasn't been around men for a while and is recovering from...something. See wot happens between her and Malfoy. Not for small children :P ** mission by lycaenion *I'ts amazing what happens at 3 in the morning by SeventhStar **2 muggle girls run into voldemort, whack him w/ a baseball bat and end up at hogwarts please r/r **Mission by Laburnum * The Life and Times of a Girl Named Blaise Zabini **Original fic deleted **Mission by Laburnum * Manhood - by an unknown author: rated extremely adult. ** Severus is discovered as a spy and punished in a truly horrific way. The aftermath is extraordinary. Includes "new"(?) prophecy and downfalll of Voldemort. EXTREME WARNINGS. ** Mission by Trojie and Pads. * A Modicum of Pleasure - M rated. ** Dobby's worst nightmare, or secret desire? Albus Dumbledore calls in a member of his staff to his office. But this is no ordinary meeting. A glance into the manic sexual world of Dumbledore's fantasies. ** Mission by Trojie and Pads. * A New Beginning - T rated. ** Rachel Evans was forced to move from the US to London and attend Hogwarts. What will happen when she starts school there? Will she be charmed by the Marauders or will she ignore them? And what of her mother’s mysterious death? Set in 6th year. SBOC, AU ** Mission by JulyFlame. * Silver and Amethyst Rated M, actually closer to T/PG **A new school year. A changed female student, and the same old Draco. 6th year **Assassinated by Mazarun and Wade. * Swim - T rated. ** You are cordily invited to witness a Harry Potter pool party hosted by the author. The invitation includes meeting an angry Voldemort, an insane author, and a fed up Ginny. ** Mission by JulyFlame. *thesuperfunnymynoseisrunnyextracrazystory. - T rated. **it is a super-funny-my-nose-is-runny-extra-crazy-story! ** Mission by Tawaki * To the Moon - by VCCV: M rated. ** Draco is turned into a child. Harry takes care of him. ** Mission in two parts by Trojie and Pads. * What If? The Potter Twins? - K+ rated ** What if Harry Potter had a twin sister? This is my take on the fabulous 7 book series if there were two of them. Which one is the dark lord really after, twin 1 or twin 2? Second Year Starting! Disclaimer I own nothing. H/G R/Hr G/OC F/OC ** Mission in two parts by Pretzel. * Why Mione Hates Ron - K rated. **Ron is crude and stupid. A Ronbashing fic. ** Mission by Anity. Lord of the Rings * A Dying Light - by authoressintears. Rated K+ ** When Aragorn, now in his thirties and a skilled ranger, and his adoptive brothers, Elladan and Elrohir, go out for a day of hunting and fun, everything goes wrong and Aragorn and Elrohir are captured by men whose sole purpose is to hurt Lord Elrond. ** Mission by Jackson and Felaben * Amin Ai Olin - by AJ Matthews: M rated. ** An AU LOTR fic. Aragorn/Legolas SLASH!!! See the Author Notes for a summary. New Chapter! ** Mission by Trojie and Soulshadow. * Another Drink - rated Adult++. ** Frodo and Sam are thirsty on mount doom in the night. What is there for a drink? Oral, Slash, SoloM, Yaoi ** Mission by Trojie and Pads. *Being In Love Is Twice As Hard - by QueenOfTheDiamondDogs ** Killed by Cassie Young, Nat Freidar and Kelvin Talathion. * Celebrian NSFW/NSFB ** Legendary Badfic ** Mission by Huinesoron. *Dear Ambellina - by Ambellina **Killed by Cassie Young and Nat Freidar. *Amelia of Mirkwood-by Kairi's-twin (Rated T) **When worlds collide interesting things are bound to happen. So what happens when four modern young adults join the Fellowship on their quest to eliminate the one Ring to Rule them all? **Mission by Ian and Orion. * An Elf's Worst Nightmare - by AJ Matthews: T rated. ** Aragorn comes to Legolas's rescue! A/L slash! ** Mission by Trojie and Lux. * Elves and Honor ** Mission by Tia Giltine and Car'rok. *Eternal - by Nienna100 **Mission by Trojie and Pads. * Ethuil'waew - by Esteliel ** Mission by Trojie and Pads. *A Father's Responsibilities - by darkladyd: NC-17 rated. ** Elrond decides to teach his sons the error of their ways! M/M, BDSM, Inc, Oral, Rim, Slash I repaired the problem at the end of chapter 3. The full chapter is now up!! ** Mission by Dana Trent and Tarian Toran. * Finding the Reasons, Fighting the Truth - by LoopyLeah13 ** Mission by Cara Fielding and Miriam Collins. * For Gondor and Rohan] - by stndabvthcrwd1 ** Mission by Cara Fielding and Miriam Collins. * Forbidden Love - by Celebrian ** Mission by Trojie and Soulshadow. * Fun in Buckland - by Rohan Scout ** Mission by Pads and Trojie. * The Fourth Age - by misstawky ** Mission by Tia Giltine and Car'rok. *Journey of the Heart - by Neko_Oni **Killed by Cavan Shenn and Rilwen Shadowflame. *Lossenlindëiel - M rated ** Against all odds can a mortal girl find her love? ** Mission by Tawaki *The Love of his Life - by DarkElvenPrincess4 **Killed by Cassie Young and Nat Freidar. * A Mortal's Dream - by elggup ** Mission by Tia Giltine and Car'rok. * Spreading Filths - by whysoserious ** Gollum x Frodo slash, with Frodo x Sam implied. Gollum knew. Gollum always knew. Beast, COMPLETE, HJ, M/M, Oneshot, Oral, PWP ** Mission by Trojie and Pads. * Ten - by Colonel UnderRoo ** this fic has been deleted ** Mission by Cara Fielding and Miriam Collins. * True Love Can Conquer All - by Anestel ** Mission by Trojie and Soulshadow. * Violation of the Evenstar - by Daguy ** Mission by Gypsy and Katie Cray. Shakespeare * Bachelor - K rated. ** Much Ado About Nothing. Don Pedro deserves some love too. ** No, He's Still a Bachelor by A. Gallowglass. Sherlock Holmes *Devil You Know - NC-17 rated. NSFW NSFB **"It was hard to maintain his composure. Holmes could hear the maddening sound of blood dripping from the table to the floor. The very air reeked of blood, a man was lying in pieces behind him, and Watson – his flatmate, his partner – was responsible." **Devil of a Time NSFW NSFB by David Kelok and Unger Silmarillion *The Singer's Girl - K rated. ** A rather unconventional take on what happened with Maglor and his wife. I suck at summaries please read anyway! **Mission by Adagio. Stardust * untitled by x.Starlight.x.Moonshine.x - PG rated. ** Hope is Yvain's and Tristans firstborn daughter and she feels constantly outdone by her mother. critism appreciated. "This sounds like it was written by a drunken monkey", however is not. Even if it's true. ** Mission by Sedri Tamora Pierce *Untitled fic by bloom00011 **English language mangling in the form of a wimpy, oblivious Beka Cooper. (Agent's summary, not author's.) **Original fic deleted **Mission by Rose/Ross *A Squire’s Pain M rated. **Kel has a dangerous habbit, can the least likely save her? Can she melt his ice heart to save him from being lost in hate forever? KelJoren. discontinued until further notice. **''Rose/Ross comments: GOOD GODS NO WHY DID SHE ADD A PROPHESY? '' **Mission in two Parts by Rose/Ross and Meip *Secrets Unfold M Rated. **A young woman has discovered she has the power to read people out of books. She's summoned to live in a place that held people like her in a light of acceptance. One day she and her dog are attacked and she learns something new. Rated for later chapters. **Mission by Rose/Ross Young Wizards * What Friends Will Do - K+ rated. ** Kit and Nita get in a fight, and causes Nita to get seriously injured, leaving Nita a short time left to live. Will Dairine, Ronan and Kit be able to save her life? N.R. K.OC. K.NC R.OC ** Mission by Nume and Ilraen. Wicked * Loathing by tbka - rated M. ** Galinda Upland and Elphaba Thropp loathed each other from the moment they laid eyes on the other. Their friendship could not have possibly blossomed as smoothly as the stories told. Read on to find the true, the hidden, story behind the two Witches of Oz. ** Mission by Sedri and Trojie * Worst Case Scenario - rated T ** When Elphaba tries to help one drunk Galinda home, the night takes a turn for the worst, and the events that follow force the two girls' relationship to its limit. ** Mission by Chalk and Jenka Television A-Team *After the Sunset by Bunny1 - Kplus rated. ** Two years after the boys got their pardons from Stockwell, Face and Amy are together and have a child. But, could Tawnia Baker's reappearance threaten the happy existence they've all found? ** Mission by Indemaat. * Angel's Lullabye by Bunny - ? rated. ** No summary. ** Mission by IndeMaat. * A Bad Dream by Sakara - NC-17 rated. ** A girl from the past re-enters the Team's life and she brings some haunting memories for Hannibal, and the Team. ** Mission by Indemaat. * A Chance for a New Life by Retisha Harper - M rated. ** A young girl is in trouble ** Mission by Indemaat. * The Darkest Night by Hannurdock - T rated. ** SLASH. Face discovers Murdock has feelings for him ** Mission by Indemaat. * Deception:Alex' Past by Murdock'sCrazylady - M rated. ** A look into Alex's past ** Mission by Indemaat. * Deserved Payment by facefreak - K rated. ** The team is hired to fight off a woman's brother who only wants her inheritance. Face falls head over heels in love with her. Love story, basically ** Mission by IndeMaat. * Dragon's Eye by Koujo-Wheeler- K+ rated. ** A mysterious girl pleads to Murdock for help... and she brings with her own brand of crazy along with her. ** Mission by IndeMaat. * How can this happen to me by Princess Moony ** Story was deleted ** Mission by IndeMaat. * A Life i never had by jessieluke - T rated. ** ill post the last chapter soon so i want heaps of reviews ** Mission by IndeMaat. * A Little Looney Girl by Loony-1995 - K+ rated. ** Murdock has a secret, a family secret, but knows he must tell the team, he just can't find the right time. Will they understand? And what will happen when Lynch finds out about her, will she become a weapon to get the A-team? ** Mission by IndeMaat. * The Look Of Love by Trashbags - T rated. ** While the A-Team is working a case, Hannibal is getting suspicious of fraternizing going on between two team members...And Amy is related to their new client? This is only the beginning as the story unfolds... ** Mission by IndeMaat. * Loose ends by Howlin’ Mad Suzie - NC-17 rated. ** Murdock falls in love at first sight, but Stockwell wants him dead, and his assassin is the only person who can clear the A-Team’s name. ** Mission by IndeMaat. * Love Never Dies by MurdocksChicka - T rated ** A woman deals with her feelings about the A-Teams execution. And is shocked to learn of the unspeakable. ** Mission by IndeMaat. * New Recruits by Wolfman and Sketch - T rated ** The Ateam are here to help out a couple of military personnel who are in trouble in 2006 Iraq. Title subject to change. This is an AU fic. ** Mission by IndeMaat. * A Night to Remember by Emerald Princess20 - PG-13 rated, NC-17 for second chapter. ** Susan invites Face to her Junior Prom. Things get very interesting. ** Mission by IndeMaat. * Over the River by Alanda - NC17 Rated ** Warning: Language, Slash, Violence ** Mission by IndeMaat. * Past meets Future by pureevil230 - T rated. ** The A-team is given a chance out of the military but first they have to work with another team on a mission ** Mission by IndeMaat. * Penny and Sky King by Dr. Spleenmeister ** Story deleted by author ** Mission by IndeMaat. * Please Don't Ever Leave Me by Suzie and Georgia - NC17 ** A strange package is send to Face. ** Mission by IndeMaat. * Say "Uncle" by M Cleese ** Story has been deleted ** Mission by IndeMaat. * The Unexpected Family by Naois - K+ rated. ** The team finds out that Murdock has a niece and she is in trouble and in need of their help. This is my first story, so please R&R. ** Mission by IndeMaat. * You are my Sunshine by Dixie Rebel- T rated. ** Murdock finds a love when he's not expecting it ** Mission by IndeMaat. * You Lift Me Up & Flying Lessons by Nubiangeek - M rated. ** Murdock finds himself in a very interesting situation. ** Spiraling into the depths of madness and then soaring to the heights of passion, two people find that they are flying with one wing. ** Mission by IndeMaat. CSI *Along Came Ruby by Avery Blaire- K+ rated. **Wendy finds a little girl at a crime scene, whose Aunt was killed, Wendy quickly takes a liking to the young girl and decides to take car of her as she has no family for awhile. A story of Wendy and Hodge's adventures with Ruby. ** Mission by Pretzel Doctor Who/Torchwood * Another Time Lord by potterfreak1.618 - T rated. ** After Jack runs into a girl in the middle of Cardiff, he is able to meet up with the Doctor and ask for his help. But the Doctor may need help even more... ** Mission by IndeMaat. * Baby Moon's Gift by Bry-Jack - M rated. ** Baby Moon Changed Everything...Torchwood...Slash...Het ** Extended version of chapter 3 rated NC-17 ** Mission by IndeMaat. * Doctor Keira Imogene Stewart by torchwoodlover - T rated. ** A carry on from "Cyberwoman", but rather that ending in Lisa putting her brain in pizza girl, she gets shot by Jack, and put away. ** Mission by IndeMaat. * Doing the impossible by narnia365 - M rated. ** The Doctor is back for his girl ** Mission by IndeMaat. * From Dreams to Reality: Classified Dreams by horns-halos4ever - T rated. ** For two centuries he had dreams of her life. For 15 years she had dreams of his life, since the Doctor left him. What will happen when they meet? Could it have something to do with a person from both of their past? JackOC kind of. ** Mission by IndeMaat. * It's all in the genes by pixiespryte - K+ rated. ** In 51st century America,there is another Harkness.Now in the 21st century, what will happen? ** Mission by IndeMaat, rated M for language. *Last resort by rockchick28 - M rated. ** Torchwood are used to saving people from aliens but can they save a young girl from herself? I own no rights to Torchwood! ** Mission by IndeMaat. *Like Father, Like Daughter by AdoreThem - K rated (should be T). ** This story takes place after Tosh and Owen have died. the 3 torchwood members gets a surprise visitor. Fluff and most Janto! ** Mission by IndeMaat *miley's story by rosemariontyler08 - T rated. ** miley the doctor and rose's daughter has to cope with the changes in her life, like been moved into a total different universe witha clone of her dad, basically my type of story x review x ** Mission by IndeMaat. *My Immortal by LeynOnMe - K+ rated. **The torchwood team is in even more exciting adventures, but what happens when Jack finds this strange girl? Will he let her go? or save her from a lifetime of lonelyness? this story's filled with adventure, action, passion and much more! R&R PLEASE! **Mission by IndeMaat. *new start, rock star kid and i hot new boyfriend by 00torchwood - rated T. **captian jack harkness is 36, a single parent to an up coming 17 year old Hayley Williams, and is a X US air force captian, he has moved to wales for a knew start where he finds a hot welshmen that goes by the name of jones inato jones. ** Mission by IndeMaat. *of hot tubs and weevils by punksbitch - Rated Adult+ **jack/ianto pwp. on the run from weevils in the middle of a rainstorm, what could possibly happen? **Mission by Trojie and Pads. * Oh god by this gurl is mad - M rated. ** This is a torchwood story gwens upset jacks there to comfortOK IF YOU DONT LIKE SEX THEN DONT READ IT SIMPLE AS OKK ** Actually, this story shouldn't be read if you don't like typos. Mission by IndeMaat. * Out With a Bang by timelady1210 - T rated. ** OC Mia kidnapped, coincidental rescue by Captain Hart and their... adventures. T for brief violence and language. ** Mission by IndeMaat. * Riftangel by Torchedgirl - T rated. ** When a riftquake throws up a young creature the team must find her origins and figure out how she can help them. ** Mission by IndeMaat. * Strawberry Lovin' by lil-miss-harkness - T rated. ** this is my 1st story peeps, hope it's ok for you all. jackgwen, toshianto, toshOC poss ** Mission by IndeMaat. * Time of Angels by heroxvillain - K+ rated. ** They're trapped, having no where to go. Then, Sinata appears. She rescues them and more. But even with Sinata's amazing powers, how are they to escape? Set during the gap between "The Time of Angels" and "Flesh and Stone". Series 5. SinataxThe Doctor. ** Mission by IndeMaat. *Birth - Teen rated. **The Doctor and Romana find a young woman outside the TARDIS. When the Doctor finds that her last name is familiar, he starts to wonder. Contains flashbacks. AU **Mission by Tawaki *Seven Eighths - K+ rated. Claimed by Tawaki ** Seventh Doctor and Eighth Doctor slash! ** Mission by Tawaki Family Guy * A baby and his dog - Rated Adult+ ** Brian/Stewie M/M PWP ** Mission by Trojie and Pads. Heroes * Not My Body - K+ rated. ** Famous New York doctor Dr. Isabella Swan finds that she can put herself into other people's minds when she is in a sleep like state. She and Peter Petrelli discover their powers, fall in love and go to save the cheerleader, save the world. ** Mission by pigeonarmy. * Shatter - T rated. ** Serena loves to sing and forget the world. When she discovered her ability, the effects reach farther than she could have ever dreamed, awakening Sylar's hunger for power, intrest from the Company, and Peter from the grief of his brother's death. ** Mission by pigeonarmy. * Who's In Charge Here? - T rated. ** After Peter and Lyle have a little fun, they're met by a surprise visitor. (Crack!fic involving PeterLyleMr. Muggles more commonly known as DOGPYLE. Winner of the 'Best Threesome PG13' category at the heroesslash fanfiction awards on LiveJournal.) ** Mission by pigeonarmy. Hogan's Heroes *Hogan's Daughter by Beanacre0 - T rated. **A new Prisoner has been given to Stalag 13, but Private Sam Smith isn't who they say they are. What does this new Soldier have to do with Colonel Hogan's Wife and Daughter? Who is Sam Smith really? And who has stolen Newkirk's heart? SHxPN **Mission by Honu_Wahine. *Hogan's Match - T rated. **Complete! Can Hogan handle a new prisoner that comes to Stalag 13 who is just as stuborn and cunning as himself? **Mission by IndeMaat. MacGyver * Kelly Meets MacGyver by macpw2 - T rated ** Strictly Business revised. What happens when a new girl is added to the story.... ** Well, in this case PPC agents are sent in after her. Mission by IndeMaat. * Mac's New Partner by jasonstoneface - K+ rated ** A new employee joins the Phoenix Foundation. When she and MacGyver are sent on an assignment together, will their partnership become something more? ** Mission by IndeMaat. * Macthology by Courtney Sloan - not rated ** No summary available ** Mission by IndeMaat. Merlin * Lady Light Skirt by JOXIE - rated Adult++ ** A night time visitor and a twisted revenge. Arthur/Edwin Merlin/Arthur Anal, Angst, AU/AR, COMPLETE, H/C, M/M, MPreg, N/C ** Mission by Trojie and Pads. M*A*S*H * Through Time by QueenJupiter - T rated. ** Hawkeye deals with a new faces, tradegies, and wild adventures! Please let me know what you think of this story! It's my first. Thanks. ** Mission by IndeMaat. * Tricky Love by Scarred Past - T rated. ** Radar is Radar, we all know that right? Well when he meets someone who ia almost his EXACT opposite, how will it work? And how can she change him? and him change her? RadarxOC. first chapter up! also reviews are appreciated because i cant read minds! ** Mission by KGarrett. NCIS *Before The Worst by AnGelFacE S2 - M rated. ** A new recruit comes to NCIS. But what is she hiding? And how will this affect everyone? Especially Gibbs? Please read and review. First NCIS Fic. XXX **mission by IndeMaat. *Let there be Blood by LaurenWozzie - T rated. **The anniversary of a gruesome tragedy has both Gibbs and Tony behaving strangely Kate has no idea what's going on and teases Tony until he breaks leaving her in tears and Gibbs in silence McGee briefly tells Kate a secret that should have stayed hidden AU **mission by IndeMaat. *New Beginnings by luckyducky09 - T rated **Gibbs has a daughter with Jenny who witnessed the brutal murder of her Grandma. Can Gibbs and Jenny help her before its too late? Can Gibbs & the team catch the man who killed the director's mom before he kills the only witness? ch. 17 Judgment Day added! **Mission by IndeMaat *The New Girl In Town by MisfiredSynapse - T rated. **A series of snippets into the lives of the NCIS team and my OC Hailie. Centred mainly on their friendship. Hailie is the new girl, and although she is accepted, will she still be welcome when one of their own falls for her? Rated T - hopefully funny :D **mission by IndeMaat. *The Only Thing Necessary for the Triumph of Evil - rated T by Barcardicider. ** On an undercover mission for the FBI to infiltrate the Santos Cartel Tony's cover is blown and he is murdered. The team struggle to find answers and Dinozzo's body until one of Santos men seeks them out with the information they need. ** mission by Pretzel *Who I Was, Who I Am by Jiva-Tivalover - K+ rated. **Kayla was put into foster care as a baby and was never adopted. Fifteen years later she wants to know her biological parents so she sets out on a mission to find them. Will she find them? And will she find out that they gave her up out of love or fear? **mission by Miah Robin Hood (BBC) * I Will Never Stop Loving You by channiegurl - rated PG. ** a missing scene from the first episode of season 3. And possibly the last chance Guy and Robin have to be together. (not proof read by my beta asshe hasn't seen any of season 3 yet) ** Mission by Trojie and Pads. Stargate SG-1/Atlantis *A Strange Fate by Abby Marie Sheppard - K+ rated. **The Team meet the one love of John's life and it's someone they never expected. JohnOther....CO Bionic Woman **It never got to the Bionic Woman part in the Mission by IndeMaat. * Forgotton family and a Forgotton Past by AutumnStarr - T rated. ** When Atlantis is told of Ford being seen on a planet, Sheppard, Teyla and Rodney go in a jumper to see what they can find, a half Wraith female that looks strangly like Teyla, some secrets are best left untold right? TeylaCarson, FordOC, McWeir, JohnOC ** The Sue wasn't charged with asking stupid retorical questions. The mission by IndeMaat, however, is a story to be told. *Ladi's Name - Adult (apparently). ** Satedan biology is a little different than ours M/M, MPreg ** Mission by Trojie, Pads and Oscar. *Pathways - T rated. ** SGA1 rescues a 15 year old runner who's managed to survive on her own for 3 years. Team fic, but lots of Ronon. Please Review. Rated T for death. Last chapter up. I may cry. ** Mission and Part Two by Trojanhorse and Paddlebrains. *The Little Things Give You Away- T rated. ** An un-named wraith has to get to grips with his growing feelings for his human slave while she learns that love is not always hearts and fowers and soaring passion. Todd ** Mission by Miah and Cali * The Other Sheppard by T L Kay - T rated. ** AU about John. Previously titled The Other Sheppard The sequel The Other City was incorporated into this story so that it's just one. More of a description inside. Chapter 21 is up! ** Story was rewritten and renamed (Revelations) after the killing. Still contains a big Sue. Mission by IndeMaat. *The Smile When You Tore Me Apart by Maz Kazama - M rated. **Jonas is tortured by the two people he loves most but why don't they remember? How can he put the past behind him when he's forced to confront it every day? Warnings inside. ** Mission here or here by Kaliel/Maeryn, Miah, and Cali Star Trek Voyager *A New Beginning by Rachel Evans - T rated. ** An early 21st century girl is somehow sent from her time to Captain Janeway's time after trying to commit suicide. PG13 for suicide content. **Mission by IndeMaat. * Anomaly - K+ rated. ** Having a daughter has made it difficult for Captain Janeway to continue her Starfleet career, yet she has still done quite well. Now both of them are adjusting to life aboard Voyager in the Delta Quadrant......New Chapter:'Ex Post Facto' ** Mission by Tawaki. * Prism of Time - R rated. ** First-person Bad Slash fic involving Tom Paris and Lt Ayala. OOC and painfully stupid. ** Mission by Sedri Voyagers! * BACKBEAT LOVE by Morgan Elizebeth Jacobs - M rated ** Bogg takes Jeffrey to Liverpool, England 1961 for a surprise 18th birthday present.Soon the adventure begins for the two Voyagers.Bogg meets up with an old flame,while Jeffrey meets a girl, will it be love or just friendship for him?COMPLETE! ** Mission by IndeMaat. * Drake's Revenge by CassBogg- T rated. ** Author deleted story ** Mission by IndeMaat. * Heroes of the Night by CassBogg - T rated. ** Author deleted story ** Mission by IndeMaat. * Return to the Cosmos by Tim Shannen - not rated. ** No summary available. ** A Gary Stu meets a timely end in this Mission by IndeMaat. The West Wing *Rhiannon Reborn: A Tale of West Wing Witchery by Gothenheim.J - rated T. ** wiccan fiction mixxed with one of my favorite tv shows please keep an open mind read and review ** Mission by Alec Trevelyan and Kitty Callahan - written by Chatvert. Video Games Bionicle *The Legacy of rust - Rated K **This is the story of the eighth Toa, rust. I started this fanfic on BZPower, and I will finish it here. Don’t worry, I put the part I put on BZP here as the first chapter. **http://community.livejournal.com/tawaki_ppc/9979.htmlMission by Tawaki Doom * Doom: Repercussions of Evil - by Peter Chimaera, rated T. ** Mission by Trojie and Pads. Final Fantasy *Bullets of Betrayal - T rated **Yuna has waited and finally when she expected him to say it, he moves on to Rikku. Now joining up with Jacquel, she must hunt down who's cutting her own al-bhed men and rebuild home. Can she stay alive and fall in love again? With the player himself? ** Mission by Makari Half-Life * Halflife: Fulllife Consequences - T rated. ** John Freeman who is Gordon Freemans brother has to do what has to be done and help Gordon Freemen defeat the enemys ** Mission carried out by pigeonarmy - Part One here; Part Two here. Halo * Halo: Halos in Space and Halo: Halos in Space 2: Aliens attack ** Aliens are coming to Joe Chiefs ship and he has to leave and go to Halo army base quick. | Aliens shoot Joe Chief but Joe Chief is shooting back! ** Mission by KGarrett. * halo: forgotten but not lost - M rated ** master chief the arbiter and other spartans are fighting of what is left of the covenant rated m for language and lemons later on Chapter 4 is up R&R watch out ** Mission by PoorCynic Kingdom Hearts *War - M rated **Vexen is a Doctor in World War 2 and he just so happens to meet a soilder, of whom he secretly likes, what shall bloom from this? MarVex Rated M for Marluxia's foul mouth xD **Mission by PoorCynic *Love a nobody? - M rated ** Freanix, Freyax, and Frixie are sisters and join Org. XIII but what will happen when new girls join into an organization that is practically all guys! naughtiness later in chapters teehee ** Mission by PoorCynic * A Fangirl Invasion - T rated. - Claimed by Wide Eyed Idealist. ** Two rabid KH fangirls get sucked into the world they wuvv so much! I stink at summaries, so Read it! ** Mission by Kimmie and Caitlyn. Left 4 Dead *Left 4 Dead: Crimson Tide - T rated **A soldier had once said, "One is lonely. Zero is dead." Marcus Voyavich would rather be the former. He's getting out of Los Angeles, and hopefully to rescue. Maybe he'll even meet other survivors along the way... Rated for violence and some language. **Mission by PoorCynic *Left 2 Die 4ever - T rated **When the sandwich vendor Bob is found to be the only survivor, he must use all his skills he learned to live! **Mission by PoorCynic *You are left 2 die forever now - T rated **When a man finds the truth behind the conspiracy that started the plague, he is faced with the survival of all humanity. **Mission by PoorCynic The Legend of Zelda *Ganondorf in My Crawlspace -T rated **So, I'm your normal bored, nerdy, and obsessed teen, right? Wrong. Find out what happens when Ganondorf opens a portal to the human world in my basement and I get sucked into the land of Hyrule, complete with annoying monsters and hot heros. R&R! Link/OC **Mission by Aster Corbett *Azelynn of the Desert- T rated **Link is imprisoned in a high-security jail cell, but when he meets a troubled young Gerudo guard, he finds out that maybe being in the clink isn't so bad... My first fanfic, so please review. Link/OC! **Missionby Aster Corbett Mass Effect *Mass Effect Abridged - M rated **Emmanuelle Sheperd is pissed because someone stole her fourth wall. Witness her take out her anger on the 'verse as she snarks her way through Mass Effect. **Mission by PoorCynic Sonic the Hedgehog *Tied and Helpless - Rated M **Rouge rapes Tails. **Mission by PoorCynic *mother knows best - Rated M **tails asks vanilla a very important question. no minors allowed. **Mission by PoorCynic *Vanilla Cream - Rated M **One day, cream underwent a series of events that led to a great night with mother Vanilla... LEMON CONTENT... I THINK. P.S. Sorry for leaving In-Progress on for so long. I only just thought to change it. **Mission by PoorCynic Super Smash Brothers series *The Smasher - T rated. ** This is the story of a marty-stu who upstages the main characters. Wrote it a while ago, and didn't know what I was thinking. Don't read unless you're from the PPC, and need a target. Warning: Unnecessary Kirby-bashing, bit-characters, and Harry Potter. ** Notes: So, yeah. Someone submitted the story to the form on my website. Maybe it was the author himself? ~Neshomeh 20:17, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ** Mission by Derik and Earwig. Tales of Symphonia *A Fragile Soul - T rated ** Yuan and Martel have a baby. She's shy and fragile but what if she went along with Lloyd and the others on the world regeneration jounery? ** Mission by Makari Trauma Center * A Special Creature: The Pink Merdog ** what am i?who am i?i will return home to find all the answers to my questions.dragina vs dragoon.told from OC's POV.1st subbmitted fanfic.light fantasy. ** Mission by JulyFlame. Warcraft/World of Warcraft *Stand of the Exiles - T rated ** Ranith, a young draenei priest, is sent away from Shattrath to begin the fight to liberate the Exodar, and find her destiny on Azeroth. ** Mission by Farseer Lolotea. *Warcraft Epic - rated T. ** Thrall has a lovelife! : ahem! tensions rise again between humans and orcs but it seems there is another force brewing between their leaders. i made this a Rated:T just to be sure. has sight lemon lime violence slight sexual scenes. R&R pls! ** Note: The author has no regard whatsoever for lore and doesn't seem to know what a female orc looks like. **Mission Part One and Part Two by Barid Real Person Fic * Baby bump, hormones & tennis - by Anhelo: ? rated. ** Commentaire: Ceci est une mpreg (c'est à dire avec un homme enceint, dans ce cas c'est Roger!) ** Mission by Trojie and Pads, with in-mission translation from Agent Lucien. * Black and White UNCUT VERSION!!! - Rated R/NC-17 ** Skandar and Will see each other on set of PC, and skandar is no longer is black and white. He's going to take full advantage this time around. Author Notes: Please review! Reviews=love!! Well i promised the uncut version so FINALLY here it is!! ** Mission by 'Ridian and Stevius. * First Time - R rated. ** It’s not that Skandar’s nervous, no that’s not it all. No, nervous wasn’t the word to describe his current emotions, no, but maybe scared to death. He knew he probably shouldn’t be, it was Ben after all and Ben had never hurt him before. He trusted Ben, really, he did, but this was a whole new experience for him and he couldn’t help but feel afraid. ** Mission by 'Ridian and Stevius. *Menage A Trois by xdametokillforx ** Summary:(Sequel to http://community.livejournal.com/narnia_slash/139679.html which you should read first.) Skandar/Will, kind of Ben/Will, potential Skandar/Ben/Will…you’ll just have to read. ;D Rating: NC-17, and if I could think up a higher rating for this one, I definitely would. NOT WORK-SAFE. Well, pretty much none of my shit is, really, but… You know. AU-ish. ** Mission by Veridian Green and Iza. *Shameless by shyunpo ** Summary: It meant jail, was what it meant. Jailbait. That was what Skandar Keynes was. Even James finds it hard to resist temptation. God, save his soul. ** Mission by Veridian Green and Stevius. Bandslash * Morning After ** Mission by Trojie. * Hotel Nights - rated NC-17 ** Mission by Trojie and Soulshadow, rated PG13. * Downer - by Coconut ** Mission by Trojie and Sparky. * Rhymes with Bang Bang Sob - by xanphibian. ** Summary: Summary: It was not long after this conversation (and the subsequent conversations that involved copious use of the words 'cockslut' and 'bottom Bob') that the members of My Chemical Romance (sans Bob, naturally) decided to throw Bob a surprise gangbang party. ** Note: intentional badfic that manages to be hilariously good. Alas now locked on lj. ** Mission by Trojie. *Lullabies, Anal Rape and Dental Hygiene (rated NC-17) ** Murdoc/D Not your usual rape fic, or so I'll been told. One shot. Previously featured on Gorillaz_slash at LJ. R/R FOR THE LOVE OF COOKIES. Anal, Language, MaleDom, Yaoi **Mission by Laburnum Trolls (People) * LateralBarney NSFW. ** Mission by JulyFlame Category:Lists